


What I See

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis doesn't like what he sees in the mirror but Ignis is there to tell him otherwise
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> It's not super spicy, but I quite like how it turned out.

It had been an evening of magnificence. The Kingsglaive had performed their abilities with such precision and mastery that those who were able to watch were in awe. It was a chance for Drautos to show off his glaive’s skills to the crown and crownsguard. A sight to behold.

Noctis was quiet on the ride back to his apartment. He was aware that Ignis was saying things, asking him questions, but he wasn’t paying attention. He barely registered that they had parked and were heading up in the elevator.

“Noct, what’s wrong?” Ignis asked for what must have been the third or fourth time based on his tone.

“Nothing. I’m fine. I just want to go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It was a clear dismissal and not something that Ignis was used to receiving. Noctis could feel those green eyes boring into the back of his head while he walked to his bedroom. If he’d been a little faster, perhaps he could have gotten away, but Ignis didn’t allow him.

“Talk to me,” Ignis commanded as he forced Noctis to turn and face him.

The prince knew he didn’t have to respond. He could easily repeat his good bye and Ignis would let it be. But sometimes he needed that forceful tone. It wasn’t a tone he heard often; less and less as he had gotten older. Ignis was one of the few who he would consider answering to.

And so, he did.

“Watching the glaive tonight, I realized that I’ll never be as good as them,” Noctis said.

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis frowned, loosening his grip just a little. Noctis used it as the opportunity to slip away and into his bedroom.

The evening had started out great. Being able to see what the glaive could do was always a treat. The more experienced ones were usually outside the wall, protecting against daemons and wayward beasts. When they were inside the wall, they were more often than not helping train new recruits. Catching a glimpse of them showing off their skills was rare. This reason alone was why Drautos was asked to put on this show of talent. There was always a friendly rivalry between guard and glaive and so the glaives were keen on showing up their counterparts.

Noctis had gone into the display excited. He couldn’t wait to see the glaive do their thing. But as the evening went on and he watched their skills with magic and strength and acrobatics, he just felt smaller and smaller. He’d never be as good as them. Genetics kept him on the smaller side and the marilith attack had stunted his magic and given him a lifetime of back and leg problems. He was a joke to the royal line.

Knowing that Ignis wouldn’t leave it alone, Noctis didn’t stop him from entering the bedroom, even if he wished he’d just go away.

“You can’t compare yourself to them,” Ignis said.

“Easy for you to say,” Noctis grumbled. He was about to collapse on his bed when Ignis took hold of his wrist and pulled him towards the full-length mirror he used to dress in the mornings. Their eyes met in the reflection.

“Do you think it’s easy for me not to compare myself to them? Their talent, their easy comradery, or their good looks?”

“What?” Noctis asked, aghast. “You’re better looking than any of them!”

“I don’t think so,” Ignis said with a light chuckle.

“Well, you’re wrong! You’ve always been the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever known.”

“Even as a teenager?” Ignis was fully smiling now. “When I had the acne, the braces, and the thick glasses?”

“Well…yeah.” Noctis tried to think back to Ignis at that age and he didn’t remember being put off by any of that. He just remembered crushing hopelessly on his would-be adviser and knowing he never stood a chance.  
“Or when the last of my baby fat disappeared and the more gracile features of my Tenebraen ancestry came out? Do you know how many aspects of myself others made fun of?”

“Okay, but that was then. Now you’ve grown out of all that.”

“Acne scars still litter my face. I present myself in the way I dress, the way I fix my hair, and in my mannerisms in such a way that others my age are more intimidated than anything.”

Noctis frowned. “Okay, but…”

“My point is, Noct, is that we tend to see the worst in ourselves. We should all try to be more mindful to see ourselves through others’ eyes. I will always see myself as the scrawny nerd, covered in zits when I look in the mirror. But then I remember the way you look at me and the love I see in your eyes. That’s when I can parse out the teenage me from the current me.”

Their eyes had never strayed from each other as Ignis was talking and Noctis was thinking. It seemed impossible that Ignis could think he was anything but perfect. Hearing him talk about seeing the love in Noctis’s eyes, however, made the prince feel warm.

“What do you see?” Ignis asked. “How do you see yourself in the mirror?”

“I see…” Noctis didn’t really want to talk about what he saw. He did, though, with Ignis’s encouragement. “I see a short, scrawny kid. I see someone that looks pale and weak. Someone that no one would ever want to follow. Someone who is always has no strength or stamina. I see someone who is nothing but a disappointment to all around him.”

“Would you like to know how I see you?”

_Not really_ , flashed through Noctis’s mind. He was certain that he would feel even more inadequate if he knew and he’d be afraid he’d never be able to live up to the expectations.

But he said nothing and after a moment, Ignis started telling Noctis exactly how he saw him.

“I see a brilliant, caring young man who would sacrifice almost anything for the happiness of others,” Ignis started, speaking slowly. As he spoke, he removed Noctis’s jacket and then unbuttoned his dress shirt. As the shirt was pulled off, leaving the prince in his undershirt, Ignis lifted up Noctis’s right arm to make it flex. “I see someone who is strong enough to swing a great sword and graceful enough to master polearms.”

The undershirt came off next and Noctis shivered. It was partly due to being exposed but mostly it was the intense way that Ignis was looking at him. Then it was made all the worse when Ignis’s fingers lightly danced along his abs.

“I see someone that somehow manages to eat terribly but can still stay in shape. Someone that is adept in making magics and warping effortlessly. Mostly, though, I see someone who I love with all my heart and who I try to be worthy of every single day.”

Ignis ended his little speech by pulling Noctis tight to his body with a hug and a loving kiss on the cheek. Noctis in turn, melted into his boyfriend’s touch, sighing contently. He then lifted a hand to Ignis’s cheek so that he could turn their faces together, lips meeting in a soft, languid kiss.

“I don’t know why you think you have to try to be worthy of me. You are more than.”

Another chuckle from Ignis. “Agree to disagree. Would you still like me to leave?”

“No,” Noctis nearly exclaimed, even though he knew there was no reason to think that Ignis would dart off. “No,” he repeated, more calmly, turning in Ignis’s arms so he could wrap his own around the taller man’s neck. “Please stay.”

“As you wish.”

In a flash, Noctis found himself lifted from the floor, turned, and then deposited on the bed. He barely had a chance to blink before Ignis crawled over him, kissing him urgently.

“Allow me to worship you,” Ignis begged, lips barely away from Noctis’s own.

“Yes,” Noctis barely breathed.

With a smile and a kiss of thank you, Ignis moved to kiss along Noctis’s jaw and down his neck. He paid special attention to the prince’s deltoids, triceps, and biceps; kissing and nipping lightly on each on his right arm before moving to the left. As he did so, he praised them, calling each a subtle reminder at the power that Noctis had.

Noctis didn’t know what was turning him on more, Ignis’s ministrations or expressing how he sees the younger man.

Arms sufficiently worshiped, Ignis moved to the torso. Kissing along the pecs while teasing the nipples with his hands; Noctis was truly beginning to squirm. Ignis didn’t stop his downward devotion, making sure each individual muscle in Noctis’s abdomen knew how beautiful it was.

All the time, Noctis watched in awe at Ignis’s movements. The closer he got to Noctis’s waistline, the harder it was for the prince not to beg for more. It felt heavenly when Ignis finally started working open his belt and pants and he let out an appreciative sigh as he dropped his head back on the bed anxiously waiting for Ignis’s perfect lips to wrap around his member.

He then let out a noise of discontent and glared down at his boyfriend once his pants and socks were removed and Ignis slowly started making his way back up towards his waist.

“Specs…” he started to complain, but was stopped immediately.

“I must be allowed to worship your entire body, Noct, starting first with what everyone can appreciate.”

Noctis’s head dropped back down with a huff, but he wasn’t going to say anything else. As Ignis moved along his calf muscles and up his thighs, each little kiss and nip sent an appreciative twitch to Noctis’s cock. Anticipation was building and the prince thought he just might burst by the time Ignis ended his journey.

“And now, this part that is mine and only mine,” was all he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He thought it would be as slow a build up as the rest of the evening had been, but Noctis was proven completely wrong whenever Ignis took him in fully.

“Gods, yes!” Noctis cried. His back arched and his hips tried to push deeper into Ignis’s throat. And Ignis allowed it, albeit briefly, before slowly sliding off, pausing slightly when he reached the head for a little suck and teasing at the slit with his tongue. He even made sure to exaggerate the pop of letting it drop from his lips.

Ignis then rested his chin on the crook of Noctis’s thigh, holding his dick to his cheek. “If only you could see how beautiful you are right now.”

Breathing hard, Noctis moved his eyes to the mirror they had been looking at. He couldn’t see any more than where Ignis was sitting between his thighs, dick hidden by this boyfriend’s face, but he could tell just how red and sweaty he was.

“Stop teasing me,” Noctis begged and Ignis was happy to comply.

In seconds, Ignis was as naked as the prince, laying beneath him. Noctis was chest to chest with Ignis, kissing him hungrily, while Ignis’s deft fingers were working him open. Noctis rutted against Ignis’s abdomen, enjoying the friction on his dick and the penetration of the fingers as he rocked slightly backward. It took no time for him to be ready and soon he was full seated with Ignis inside him.

“How can you think you are anything but perfect?” Noctis asked, staring down at this most beautiful man below him. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I could say the same,” Ignis smiled. It was a genuine smile full of so much love and admiration that it nearly broke Noctis’s heart. He shifted his position slightly so that he could pull Ignis into a sitting up. Now he could hold Ignis tight, kissing him, and whispering prayers of utmost devotion. He continued until he was on edge, his breathing stuttering, and his words incoherent. All reasoning was lost whenever Ignis slid a hand between them and with a few quick, well timed strokes, sent Noctis flinging into the abyss of pure ecstasy.

Noctis didn’t even realize that Ignis climaxed right around the same time, he was so far gone.

By the time Noctis had returned to himself, Ignis had already mostly cleaned them up.

“It’s been awhile since I got you that far gone,” Ignis said with a fond smile. “Are you alright?”

“Perfect,” was the response.

There was a kiss to his nose before Ignis said he was going to get some food and drink. Still dazed, Noctis watched him leave, pausing long enough to slip his boxer briefs back on. For a moment, he just basked in the afterglow as he listened to Ignis move around the kitchen. His eyes eventually settled back on the mirror and after a moment, he sat up to see himself better.

He stared at his reflection. He still saw himself as he always did, but then a little doubt crept into his mind. For once, the doubt wasn’t scary but rather a remembrance of all Ignis had said and how the man had worshiped the body staring back at him. A little smile formed on his lips and that’s what Ignis walked back in on.

“What do you see?” Ignis asked as he returned to bed.

“I’m starting to see what you do,” came the reply.


End file.
